Very Merry Christmas
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: Naruto has been gone for over a year, It is christmas eve and Sakume thinks about him with every passing hour. Will he make it home in time or will he miss another holiday leaving her alone again. OCxNARUTO.


Hope you like it and sorry I know I should be updating...feel free to express your opinion and point out flaws :)

"Pst. MoMo!" She heard a harsh whisper from behind, she turned around to see Naruto hiding in the shadows of a tree.  
>"NAR..." Her mouth was muffled.<br>"SHH! Be quiet!" He was still whispering.  
>"Why, does Sakume know your home?"<br>"No but..."  
>"Why not she is going to be so happy, Naruto you have been gone for a year, I think you should go to your girlfriend right away...besides it's Christmas eve."<br>She said cheerfully.  
>"I know, i want to suprise her, that is why I came to you..."<br>TIMESKIP  
>:KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK: Mo knocked on her door enthusiastically.<br>"Yes?" Sakume opened her door with a false painted smile on her face, that she continued to pesue as her friend walked in.  
>"I know another christmas without him...you can drop the act."<br>Sakume sighed and her face fell.  
>"I have just the cure, let's go shopping!" She yelled in excitement.<br>"Mo, you know I hate shopping, besides, who would I shop for?"  
>"Well excuse me, you go when Ino takes you."<br>"More like drags me." Sakume pouted.  
>"Well let's do somthing..."<br>"I'm not really in the mood."  
>Mo thought to herself.<br>~Ok, mo put yourself in Sakume's shoes...what would she do...of course, what else. ok mo be asertive and stubborn. you can do it...~ "Well, that's too bad cause i'm not just going to let you sit here another year ok, now I'm really going out on a limb so can you just go alone with this ok can you do that for me ok ... ok , ok, let's go."  
>Sakume huffed. "Whatever...you sound like lee, only he failed in his attempt...are you pregnant?"<br>"NO!" MoMo shouted.  
>"Good." She slammed her bedroom door to get dressed.<br>"Geesh is she ever a piece of work... that girl."  
>TIMESKIP<br>"C'mon there has to be something we can do besides just sit here."  
>"No."<br>"Somthing to eat?"  
>"No."<br>She had shot down every suggestion with a simple...no.  
>"Hey it's Shikamaru...thank gawd. Shikamaru, over here!"<br>The boy walked over in his usual slow and lazy way.  
>"Hey Sakume, Mo." He greeted.<br>"What are you up to pineapple head?" Sakume leaned her cheek on her fist.  
>"Nothing, i was just going to help Nar..." Before he could finish, Mo had pounced on him with her hand on his mouth.<br>She gave him a dealth glare. He finally understood and mentally kicked himself.  
>"What the hell was that?" Sakume crossed her arms as the other two got up.<br>"A nothing... i just thought i saw something behind him." She blushed.  
>"Whatever, your not good at lying when it comes to guys..."<br>This comment made MoMo go as red as a ruby. Sakume smirked.  
>"Well we should get going." Sakume got up from the bench.<br>Mo waved Shikamaru off as she redirected her attention to her friend who was staring in the window of the shop.  
>"What are you looking at?" "Nothing, just a ring...it remindes me of Naruto. I miss him..."<br>"I know."  
>"Can we go home?"<br>"No..ummm, no."  
>"Urrrhhhhh. Ok MoMo... I'm going home! I don't care what you said!" Sakume took off.<br>"Damn..." Mo ran after her.  
>TIMESKIP<br>Sakume ran into her backyard to go in the back door, but was stopped.  
>"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.<br>Sakume's face lit up at the sight of allher friends, even Jiraiya was dressed as santa.  
>"Thank you." She smiled as Mo took her place beside Shikamaru.<br>Sakume looked over to her best friend. Mo nodded back as a symbol of her saying ~ yes I did know.~ Sakume smiled but it faded just as fast. She looked down.  
>Out of the blue, sombody wrapped their muscular arms around her waist and lifted her up before returning her to her feet.<br>She whiped around to face the unknown man.  
>"NARUTO!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in as their lips crashed.<br>"I missed you." She started to cry.  
>"I missed you more than you can imagine." He pulled her into a tight embrace.<br>He took a step back.  
>"I love you, Sakume Yukan'na Shinko Zukeero..." He got down on one knee with a ring in his hand. "...Will you please do my the..."<br>"Yes."  
>"What?" He looked confused because he didn't get to finish.<br>"Yes... I will marry you!"  
>He smiled and got up, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. As she looked up she realized Naruto was holding mistletoe over them.<br>She smiled into the kiss she placed on his lips. Everyone started to clap and then a miracle happened...  
>In Konoha it started to snow... to snow. The embraced one last time with snowflakes falling on them.<br>"Merry christmas..." He smiled into her eyes.  
>"Merry christmas..." she snuggled into his chest as they walked inside with everyone following.<p>

THE END hoped you like it R&R plz 3


End file.
